Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps: Rebirth Vol 1 1
| Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Forged | Synopsis1 = In Space Sector Zero, the center of the cosmos and previous location of the planet Oa, the Sinestro Corps settle down the Warworld. Lyssa Drak compliments her lord, Sinestro, on his dominion of the cosmos as foretold by the Book of Parallax. Sinestro appears to not be satisfied with contemplating his power, and suddenly retreats to the inside of the Warworld. In Space Sector 563, on a desolate planet, Hal Jordan keeps reminding himself his own identity, not to lose it to the willpower that chose him, long before, to wear his Ring. As we see his bodily structure being strongly compromised, as if he were a hologram, Jordan goes back to his past, touching on the death of his father, Abin Sur passing upon him his legacy as a Lantern, his leadership and fall in the Green Lantern Corps, his stealing Krona's Power Gauntlet and fleeing. He also remembers the other heroes and characters he knew during his time as a Lantern, all of whom are now gone. Because of his futile escape, he thinks, he now knows nothing of their present conditions. Hal's physical structure was modified by the Gauntlet itself, becoming something aetherial he himself has no idea how to describe, but that is sure to make him disappear into the Emotional Spectrum unless he does something about it. Hal starts crafting a Power Ring of his own making with the power granted him by the Gauntlet. With the motion of his hammer on the anvil he's smiting, Hal produces a tremor in the Spectrum, which is felt by the Green Lantern Corps, the last Guardians, Kyle Rayner and Jessica Cruz. Sinestro feels the tremor as well, while he's descending into the core of Warworld. As he opens the door to the center of the planet, it is shown that the core energy of the system is Parallax. Sinestro acknowledges his successes to the beast and asks for one last request: everything. As the smiting goes on, other characters recognize the tremor and hypothesize its source, including Indigo-1, Larfleeze and Carol Ferris. Hal Jordan has eventually created his new Ring, this time made of his own willpower. As he drops the Gauntlet and wears his new Ring, Jordan recites the Green Lantern oath: "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Green Lantern's light". With his powers restored at last, Hal Jordan leaves the deserted planet and is ready to get back into action. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Jordan Family ** Howard Jordan ** Jane Jordan ** Jim Jordan ** Jessica Jordan ** Martin Jordan * * * * * Locations: * ** * * ** Coast City Items: * * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}